parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas
The Nightmare Before Christmas, also known as Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, is a 1993 American stop-motion animated dark fantasy musical film directed by Henry Selick, and produced and conceived by Tim Burton. It was originally released by Walt Disney Pictures and Touchstone Pictures on October 29, 1993. It tells the story of Jack Skellington, a resident from "Halloween Town" who stumbles through a portal to "Christmas Town" and decides to celebrate the holiday, with some dastardly and comical consequences. Danny Elfman wrote the songs and film score, and provided the singing voice of Jack. The principal voice cast also includes Chris Sarandon, Catherine O'Hara, William Hickey, Ken Page, Paul Reubensand Glenn Shadix. The film is the sixth episode of Guilmon's Adventures, a Digimon crossover adventure series created by Garfiled1990 Productions in association with Saban Entertainment and Toei Animation. It is the series' second seasonal episode, and is themed to both Halloween and Christmas. In addition, the "Animagic" stop motion puppet animated sequences of the many characters from Digimon Tamers, Dragon Ball, and the Super Mario Bros. franchise is produced by Japanese studios MOM Productions, Video Tokyo Productions and Dentsu Studios for American company, Rankin/Bass Productions. The episode was updated as a transcript on One Fans Blog and as a video on YouTube and Dailymotion in November 2016. Summary Guilmon, Goku and all their other friends in two hero teams known as the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition and the Dragon Ball Gang enter Halloween Town, an extraordinary world filled with magic and wonder, a place where everyday is Halloween, and every night, Jack Skellington, bored of the same routine of tricks and treats, dreams of something different. When he and the two hero groups discovers the magic of Christmas Town, Jack decides to fill Santa's shoes only to turn the holiday world upside down. But that's the worst of all, for Jack's rival Oogie Boogie, and our heroes' own villains, the evil Digimon (Devimon, Myotismon, DemiDevimon and the Dark Masters), Pretorius from Edge City and the Koopas from the Mushroom Kingdom have other plans to do away with Santa Claus, Sally, as well as the Digimon and the original Dragon Team. Will Jack come to his senses, and if he does, will he, the Digi-Squad and the Dragon Ball Gang save their friends and the spirit of Christmas with additional support from from other allies, the Mario Bros., under the name Mushroom Team? Plot At Halloween Town, a fantasy world filled with monstrous citizens such as deformed monsters, ghosts, ghouls, goblins, zombies, mummies, vampires, werewolves and witches, Jack Skellington, a skeleton with the title of "Pumpkin King", leads his fellow monsters in organizing the annual Halloween celebration. At the same time, the whole team of Digimon or Digital Monsters, the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition (Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Renamon, Impmon, Monodramon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Calumon) and their assistant hero team, the Dragon Ball Gang (Goku, Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong and Puar) have arrive to reunite with their old friend after escaping from the Isle of Evil that is destroyed by his deceased partner, Baron Boris von Frankenstein (as it happened back in the previous events of Mad Monster Party?, a part of this Digimon crossover adventure series), excited about a very special time of tricks and treats. However, Jack reveals to his friends he has grown weary of the same routine year after year, and wants something new. The Digi-Squad and the Dragon Ball Gang felt sorry for Jack, and decide to help him out. But unknown to the two hero groups, and in the hideout lives Jack's rival, Oogie Boogie, a gambling-addict bogeyman, and their other current two villains, Pretorius from Edge City in the real world and King Koopa (also known as Bowser) from the Mushroom Kingdom, who are willing to have revenge on Guilmon, Goku and all of their friends, especially the Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi). Wandering dejectedly in the woods, Jack and the heroes stumbles across seven trees containing doors leading to towns representing various holidays, and opens a portal to Christmas Town. Impressed by the bright and cheery feeling and style of Christmas, Jack, the Digimon and the Dragon Ball Gang return to Halloween Town, where the Pumpkin King presents his findings and understanding of Christmas to the residents. However, although the Digi-Squad and the Dragon Ball know everything about Christmas, he fail to grasp his meaning of the holiday season and compare everything to their ideas of Halloween. Jack is dismayed that no one understands the feeling of Christmas, and obsessively studies the holiday using some of the lab accessories from his mad scientist, Dr. Finklestein, but fails to find any further explanation of it. He ultimately decides that it's unfair for Christmas Town alone to enjoy the feeling and announces that he and the citizens of Halloween Town will take over Christmas this year. Jack's obsession with Christmas leads him to usurp the role of "Sandy Claws". Every resident is assigned a task while Sally, a beautiful rag doll woman, falls in love with Jack. However, after a vision of a burning Christmas tree, Sally, the Digi-Squad and the Dragon Ball Gang, whom she meets after repeatedly escaping from Dr. Finklestein who created her, realizes that his plans to run Christmas will become disastrous, but has no luck convincing him. Luckily, the Digi-Squad and the Dragon Ball Gang are the only ones who believe Sally, and ensures they'll find a way to help Jack realize his mistake, even by pretending like they don't know what Jack is going to do with Christmas for his own purpose. Jack assigns Lock, Shock and Barrel, a trio of mischievous trick-or-treating children, and Koopa's children, the Koopalings (Cheatsy Koopa, Big-Mouth Koopa, Kootie-Pie Koopa, Bully Koopa, Kooky Von Koopa, Hip Koopa and Hop Koopa) to abduct Santa and bring him back to Halloween Town. Against Jack's wishes and largely for their amusement, the ten kids delivers Santa to Oogie, Koopa and Pretorius, who plots to play a game with Santa's life at stake in addition to destroying the Digi-Squad, the Dragon Ball Gang, and the Mario Bros. Christmas Eve arrives and after Sally's attempts to stop Jack fail, Jack departs for Earth in a coffin-shaped sleigh pulled by skeletal reindeer guided by his light-nosed ghost dog Zero, while the heroes remain behind with Sally, waiting for Jack to learn his mistake the hard way. Suspiciously thinking something's wrong, Sally and Calumon decides to find Santa while the rest of the Digi-Squad and the Dragon Ball Gang decide to go to the real world to try to stop Jack from ruining Christmas. Meanwhile, Sally and Calumon found Santa in Oogie's hideout and attempted to free her, but is captured by Oogie, Koopa and Pretorius, who also plans to get rid of them too. Back on Earth, Jack begins to deliver presents to children around the world, but the Halloween-styled gifts only terrify the recipients. Eventuality and consequentially, Jack is shot down by the military and crash-lands in a cemetery, but then found unharmed by the Digi-Squad and the Dragon Ball Gang. After realizing his mistake and although he is depressed by the failure of his plan, Jack quickly regains his old spirit, and returns along with the heroes to Halloween Town to rectify his actions. At Oogie's hideout, Pretorius and Koopa sense the Digimon, the Dragon Ball Gang and Jack are returning, and decide to leave Oogie on his own with Santa, Calumon and Sally. Jack slips into the lair, frees Calumon, Sally and Santa, and confronts Oogie, while the Digi-Squad and the Dragon Ball Gang challenge Pretorius and Koopa in a all-out battle outside. As soon as the two hero groups take down the Koopalings, the Koopa Troopers, Wario and Waluigi (both known together as the Wario Bros.), King Koopa took his turn and morphs into Giga Bowser. Getting serious, the Digimon digivolve to their champion, ultimate and mega levels with a light from Calumon's Zero Unit mark, and joining in, Goku transformed into a Great Ape with the unknown power of full moon (which is called the Blutz Wave) and is quickly placed under a mind-controlling spell by Azulongmon, the leader of the Digimon Sovereigns to aid them. In the middle of the fight, the Mushroom Team: Mario and Luigi, their mentor Princess Toadstool (or Princess Peach) and Toad also appear to help the heroes with Mario taking giant size by eating the Super Mushroom. With every fighting moves and energy attack, the heroic giants battered Giga Bowser, forcing him to change back to King Koopa. Defeated, the Koopas, the Wario Bros. and Pretorius decide to return back to their own worlds, vowing that they will win someday. Back at his hideout, Oogie springs several traps on Jack, who manages to dodge them and then defeat Oogie by pulling a loose thread from him revealing a massive pile of bugs working as one entity, reducing him to nothing, just as the heroes (including Goku, now reverted back to his human form after being drained of the unknown power of the moon by having his tail squeezed, and having his Turtle School gi restored by Calumon with a creativity glow of his Zero Unit mark) also arrive. Jack apologizes to Santa for his actions, and Santa assures Jack that he can fix things and returns to Christmas Town. The townspeople of Halloween Town celebrate Jack and the heroes' return, and snow falls over Halloween Town, a sign of reconciliation between Santa and Jack. Everyone, including the Digi-Squad, the Dragon Ball Gang, and the Mushroom Team enjoy the beautiful white Christmas, while Dr. Finklestein took his time off with his a wife on which he created for himself using a portion of his own brain, no longer being able to control Sally. Atop the graveyard's big hill, Jack admits that he reciprocates Sally's romantic feelings for him, and they declare their love for one another. In a post-credits scene, at the forest, the Digi-Squad and the Dragon Ball Gang are met by Gennai and the Digimon Sovereigns who assigns them to go to Tanzania in Africa to greet the Lion King Mufasa, and witness the supreme of his new-born son, the future ruler of Pride Lands, part of the grassy plains called the Savannah. They also inform them that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will be there too. The two hero groups accept and decide to travel to Africa through the Digiport. Characters Protagonists (per team of heroes) Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition * Guilmon ** Growlmon * Renamon ** Kyubimon * Terriermon ** Gargomon * Lopmon ** Antylamon * Impmon ** Beelzemon * Monodramon ** Cyberdramon * Guardromon ** Andromon * MarineAngemon * Calumon Mentors and Guides * Gennai * The Digimon Sovereigns ** Azulongmon ** Zhuqiaomon ** Ebonwumon ** Baihumon Dragon Ball Gang * Goku: ** Great Ape Goku: * Yamcha: * Bulma: * Oolong: * Puar: The Mushroom Team (supporting the Digi-Squad and the Dragon Ball Gang) * Mario Bros.: Mario and Luigi * Princess Peach Toadstool * Toad Antagonists (per team of villains) The Evil Digimon Myotismon Devimon The Dark Masters Pretorius The Koopas * King Koopa (Bowser) ** Giga Bowser * Koopalings * Cheatsy (Larry) Koopa * Big-Mouth (Morton) Koopa (Jr.) * Kootie-Pie (Wendy O.) Koopa * Bully (Roy) Koopa * Kooky (Ludwig) Von Koopa * Hip (Lemmy) and Hop (Iggy) Koopa Henchmen and Other Minions * Koopa Troopas * Wario Bros.: Wario and Waluigi Main Characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas Halloween Town * Jack Skellington * Sally * Oogie Boogie Christmas Town * Santa Claus Other Characters (from Halloween Town, Christmas Town, and Easter Town) * Mayor of Halloween Town * Dr. Finklestein * Mrs. Claus * The Easter Bunny * Monster Citizens of Halloween Town ** Music and Songs Guilmon's Adventures Opening Sequence * Digimon: Digital Monsters (Tamers Version) - Paul Gordon The Nightmare Before Christmas * This is Halloween - Monster Citizens, the Mayor of Halloween Town and Oogie Boogie * Jack's Lament - Jack Skellington * What's This? - Jack Skellington * The Town Meeting Song - Jack Skellington * Jack's Obsession (or Something's Up with Jack) - Monster Citizens and Jack Skellington * Kidnap the Sandy Claws - Lock, Stock, Barrel and the Koopalings * Making Christmas - Monster Citizens, The Mayor of Halloween Town and Jack Skellington * Oogie Boogie's Song - Oogie Boogie * Sally's Song - Sally * Poor Jack - Jack Skellington * Finale (Jack, He's Alright and Reprise of What's This?, This is Halloween and Sally's Song) - Jack Skellington and Sally Closing Credits (Guilmon's Adventures) * Cast * Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon * Mari Devon as Renamon/Kyubimon * Mona Marshell as Terriermon/Gargomon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon/Antylamon * Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon/Beelzemon * Lex Lang as Monodramon/Cyberdramon * Richard Cansino as Guardromon ** Michael Sorich as Andromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Jeff Nimoy as Gennai * Michael McConnohie as Azulongmon * Tony Pope as Zhuqiaomon * Dave Wittenberg as Ebonwumon * Steve Kramer as Baihumon * Stephanie Nadolny as Goku ** Shane Ray as Great Ape Goku * Tiffany Vollmer as Bulma * Christopher Sabat as Yamcha * Bryan Massey as Oolong ** Brad Jackson as Oolong (archive) * Brina Palencia as Puar ** Monika Antonelli as Puar (archive) * Tim Curry as Pretorius * Walker Boone as Mario * Tony Rosato as Luigi * Tracey Moore as Princess (Peach) Toadstool * John Stocker as Toad * Harvey Atkin as King Koopa (Bowser) * James Rankin as Cheatsy (Larry) Koopa * Dan Hennessey as Big-Mouth (Morton) Koopa (Jr.) * Tabitha St. Germain (as Paulina Gillis) as Kootie-Pie (Wendy O.) Koopa * Gordon Masten as Bully (Roy) Koopa * Michael Stark as Kooky (Ludwig) Von Koopa * Tara Charendoff as Hip (Lemmy) Koopa and Hop (Iggy) Koopa * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi (grunts and shouts), Wario and Waluigi * Ed Ivory as Santa Claus (Narrator) * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Tamers) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by Saban Entertainment, Inc. * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Directed by Yukio Kaizawa * Produced by Hiromi Seki and Kyotaru Kimura * Written by Chiaki J. Konaka * Music by Takanori Arisawa * Character Design: Akiyoshi Hongo Dragon Ball * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by Funimation Productions, Inc. * Created by Akira Toriyama The Mask: Animated Series * Produced by Dark Horse Entertainment, Sunbow Entertainment and Film Roman for New Line Television * Created by Duane Capizzi Based on "The Mask" by John Arcudi, Doug Mahnke and Mike Richardson * Executive Producers: Joe Bacall, Tom Griffin, C.J. Kettler, Bob Friedman, Mike Richardson, Phil Roman The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World * Directed by Dan Riba and John Grusd * Produced by DIC Entertainment "Animagic" Sequences by MOM Productions (Japan), Dentsu Studios (Japan) and Video Tokyo Productions (Japan) for Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. * Animation Supervisors: Tadahito Mochinaga, Kizo Nagashima and Akikazu Kono * Assistant Animation Directors: Hiroshi Tabata, Takeo Nakamura, Satoshi Fujino, Tatsumaro Asano * Associate Director: Kizo Nagashima * Associate Producer: Masaki Iizuka * Production Coordinators and Managers: Akikazu Kono, Iwao Kondo, Minoru Tamura, Yukio Fukushima, Shozo Tomonaga, Yuuki Atai, Torizo Matumoto, Einosuke Ohmura, Seiji Shiga, Haruo Yatomi, Jiro Komiya, Tateo Haraya * Character Model Sculptor: Ichiro Komuro * Assistant Puppet Makers: Kyoko Kita, Reiko Yamagata, Sadao Miyamoto, Rieko Tazawa, Ayako Ono, Sumiko Hosaka, Kiyomi Hirano, Yuko Sekiguchi, Teru Nakazawa, Yoko Murakami, Hiromichi Hashiguchi, Meiko Hasiguchi * Animation: Tadahito Mochinaga, Hiroshi Tabata, Takeo Nakamura, Fumiko Magari, Tadanari Okamoto, Ayako Yamaguchi, Sakuji Kanda, Mizue Ohsumi, Reiko Khono, Koichi Oikawa, Mimai Toyora, Seiichi Araki, Hirokazu Minegishi, Shigeru Ohmachi, Masako Watanabe, Yuko Sakai, Koori Suzukawa * Camera Operators: Hiroshi Otokozawa, Takeo Ando, Jiro Kishi, Reiji Nalcazawa, Harusu Masuzawa, Akira Watanabe * Set Designers and Constructors: Fuminori Minahi, Ryoji Takamori, Shinichi Noro, Masaya Kaburagi, Hiroshi Yamashita, Masao Yamazaid, Satoru Sango, Muneo Naganuma, Toshie Kusuhara, Zenjiro Ono, Yasuji Ozald, Ken Saito, Susumu Yamaguchi, En Ishihara * Lighting: Mitsuhara Hirata, Totetu Mirakawa, Eild Uemura, Tansei Asanuma, Toshikiyo Nakatanu * Cel Effects and Synthetic Sequences: Fumiaki Uegane, Yusaku (Steve) Nakagawa, Toru Hara (Topcraft), Yoshio Watanabe, Washinosu Tomio * Production Photographer: Ryouichiro Nagai * Editors: Naoko Yabashiri, Hiroko Fujin * Production Accounting: Shouzo Yamaguchi, Yasue Enoid, Kinu Kato The Nightmare Before Christmas * Directed by Henry Selick Production notes Trivia and Facts * Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Transcripts * Guilmon's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas/Transcript * Guilmon's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas - Workprint Version (1992 - 1993)/Transcript